Kyuubi no Vixen
by Kaisha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: What would happen if Naruto and Hinata were sent to the Bleach world and then were allowed to go back and forth between their world and Karakura? Read and Find out.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Naruto was a tolerant man whose views were shattered. Not only did Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, tell him that she was in love with him, but also Pein removed the Kyuubi from his body… effectively killing him. Hinata feeling horror stricken, attacked Pein relentlessly, but he killed her as well. Naruto had seen this happen and was crying his heart out. He saw the only woman that was in love with him get killed before he saw pure white whilst a kind and gentle voice sounded.

"_Young Naruto… I do not wish for you to die yet… I will be giving you and Hinata a 2__nd__ chance, but not in the Shinobi World! You will go to a place called Karakura Town. There you will meet a boy with orange colored hair named Ichigo Kurosaki. Have him take you to Urahara's. Oh and I'm also re-sealing Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune back inside of you. This will effectively stall the Akatsuki's plans. You will still be able to use your Jutsus and I will be giving you 4 __**very**__ special gifts. 1: Scrolls of Jutsus of every Element ever made or thought of. 2: The Elements. 3 & 4 will have to wait for you to do something to earn them. Off you go… __**Sealing Jutsu: Biiju Sealing from the Great Beyond Jutsu!**__" _

Kami said, performing hand signs the entire time until she finished on _Bird_.

Naruto felt the Kyuubi re-entering his body, he screamed in pain, while inwardly groaning at having the Kyuubi back inside of his body.

"_Now then… __**Begone!**_"

Then everything turned pitch black.


	2. Chapter 1

Alrighty fans… So Sorry for the wait, but I lost the note book with the chapter in it and I had to find it so that I could get it to you guys as soon as possible! Well then here it is… Enjoy.

_**Kyuubi no Vixen Chapter 2**_

Naruto awoke to being in a plain white room the coordinated with hospitals. He started to sweat profusely. Why you might ask. Well... He's afraid of them. He jumped out the window and ran off, scaring a nurse that had just came in. When the nurse saw him land safely on the ground, she instantly fainted from the shock of it.

Naruto not caring one way or another took off running east. Little did he know though... he was being followed.

_**With Hinata**_

Hinata awoke and saw that she was in a clinic and that she was in a hospital gown. She instantly blushed thinking that someone saw her naked body besides a quick scan with her Byakugan showed her that her hymen was still intact. That's when she heard some yelling.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"GOD DAMN IT DAD WHY THE HELL DO YOU INSIST UPON ATTACKING ME?"

"RUKIA MY LOVELY THIRD DAUGHTER! I'M SORRY THAT MY IDIOTIC SON IS TOO STUPID TO BE A POLITE GENTLEMAN!"

'DAMN IT DAD SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"OH MASAKI MY DARLING AND BEAUTIFUL WIFE! OUR SON HATES HIS CHARMING FATHER!"

Hinata hearing this couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

"Wait... did you hear that?"  
>"OH MY WONDERFUL SON! I WAS OUT TO CHECK THE MAIL THIS MORNING WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN THIS BEAUTIFUL WOMAN WHOM CAN'T ANY OLDER THAN 27 FELL FROM THE SKY RIGHT AT MY FEET!"<p>

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Please son... I was completely professional when treating her wounds."

Hinata blushed in embarrassment that someone had seen her body that wasn't Naruto.

"Dinner's ready... ask the nice lady if she would like to eat dinner with us."

"Alright."

The door then opened and a bearded man peeked inside and said," Miss... Oh... ummm... if you could follow-"

"I can see you know... and I would love to have dinner with you and your family."

"Oh! Then why do your eyes look like that?"

"They've always looked like this."

"Alright then. Put these on ma'am and follow me when you get done." Isshin said as he left to give her some privacy.

"Yes, sir." Hinata said as she quickly got dressed.

They exited the clinic and she saw a tall _orange_ haired boy, a raven haired girl, a blonde haired girl, a black haired girl and finally the black haired man who treated her wounds.

They sat at the table and Yuzu began the conversation," Hello ma'am. I'm Yuzu! This is my twin sister Karin! That's our older brother, Ichigo and our sister Rukia. That's our dad!"

"I'm Isshin Kurosaki."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga... And your deduction of my age is incorrect."

_'She's so proper!'_

"Oh really? How old are you?"  
>"16."<p>

Everyone looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"There's no way that you're 16 years old! Your body is too developed for that age."

"Well... Dad... You are forgetting one of my friends has a body like that."

"Oh really? Oh wait..."

"That's right... Orihime... Which raises some concern."

"Why?"

"Chizuru... She's a lesbian... quite open about it too."

"Oh... Good point... I'd assume that your are straight."

Hinata simply nodded while blushing and thanking Yuzu for the meal.

_'She ate so prim and proper while eating quickly, that I'd bet that even Byakuya would be jealous.'_

(A/N: Honestly if you don't know who's thinking this then you should be banned.)

"You're more than welcome to stay here..."

"Where will she sleep?"  
>"My room... I'll take the couch."<p>

"Thank you for your kind offer, but I must refuse... there is something that I must do."

"ICHIGO! IT IS UP TO YOU TO PROTECT HER! WHILE PROTECTING MY WONDERFUL 3RD DAUGHTER OF COURSE!"

"What do you have to do?"  
>"Find a man by the name of Naruto Uzumaki and another man by the name of Kisuke Urahara."<p>

Just then Rukia's cell phone beeped and Ichigo's badge went _Hollow, Hollow, Hollow. _They both sighed and went upstairs with Isshin telling them to use a condom. Hinata used her eyes to see them leaving and told them that she was gonna go for a walk. In reality she was doing 2 things. 1: Following Ichigo and Rukia. and 2: Searching for Naruto. It wasn't long before Hinata noticed that Ichigo and Rukia had a major wardrobe change. They now wore black Shihakushos and carried swords although Ichigo's was huge. They were headed towards a monster that had a bone like mask upon its face that looked similar to a Chameleon. It was muscular, yet it was toad like. It had wings and had a double bladed axe made of bone coming out of its tail.

"What the hell is _that_?"

"Huh? Damn... She can see it."  
>"What the hell do you mean by that? Anybody can see something like <em>that<em> even if they were _blind_!"  
>"Umm... technically that is not true. We'll explain it later."<p>

Then Hinata looked at who the Hollow was chasing and saw the spiky blonde hair that she was so familiar with.

_'Oh no! Naruto-kun!'_

"_Shit!_ The Hollow has already found a prey."

_'Prey? No! I can't let him die! Byakugan!'_

"**Ninja Art: Chakra Scalpel! Eight Trigrams 64 Palms!**"

"Wait! Don't-!"  
>Hinata had already rushed into the battle field and attacked the Hollow.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Hinata's courage

Hinata rushed forward and attacked the Hollow's legs, crippling it quite effectively. However, she used up so much chakra that she passed out.

"I don't believe it... She hurt it. Dance... Sode no Shirayuki. Some no Mai: Tsukishiro! Ichigo! Take her to Orihime's! I'll perform the konso on the boy so that he can move on to the afterlife."

"Ummm... I'm not dead... WAIT! Did you say Ichigo? As in Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Upon closer inspection as Ichigo said yeah, Rukia noticed that Naruto didn't have a chain of fate meaning that he wasn't dead to begin with.

"Take us to the man named Kisuke Urahara. Please."

"How do you know Urahara? Do you know her?"

"Yeah... That's Hinata Hyuuga... *sigh* I'll explain later."

"Alright... How do you know her?"

"We came from the same village."

Ichigo knew that this was all he was gonna get out of the blonde, so he lead the way to Urahara's.

"HEY URAHARA! OPEN UP!"

"Ara... Kurosaki! Kuchiki! How are you?"

"Fine... This guy wants to speak with you."

"Sure lets head inside and have some tea while we talk."

When the tea was served, Naruto wove his tale. When he finished Urahara nodded his head.

"I see... well then... Let's wake your girlfriend up so I can train you two to become Soul Reapers."

Naruto just blushed as he waved a vial of smelling salts under Hinata's nose and she woke up with a start.

"Come on Hinata-chan."

They followed him downstairs into his underground training grounds.

"Alright... So what's this training Urahara?"

"First... Standstill..." he then poked them with his cane.

"Alright... I suppose that it's harder for you to breath now right? Your first obstacle is to land a hit on the powerhouse known as Ururu."

"Alright... where is Ururu

"Down here... Please put this on Mr. Uzumaki... It will help protect you from serious harm."

"Okay... Now then... Let's do this."

"Ready? BEGIN!"

Ururu was upon Naruto in that instance and went for a hay-maker from the left to which Naruto ducked under. She demolished the boulder behind him.

'HOLY SHIT! She's going to kill me! This is almost like being attacked by Granny Tsunade again... THAT'S IT!'

Naruto dodged and dodged and finally threw an uppercut and hit Ururu on the jaw.

"Very good! 5 hours! It took Ichigo a whole day!"

"Tch... *panting heavily* what now?"

"Now for Hinata to under go the same thing."

'Holy Shit! and Clogs is really trying to kill us.'

"Ready? Begin!"

It went around pretty much the same except Hinata barely tapped Ururu on the shoulder and dislocated it.

Urahara noticing the dislocated shoulder flashed forward and held Ururu back as she tried to kill Hinata.

"Alright then... Tessai!"

"Right! 1st is Mr. Uzumaki!"

Then Tessai came forth and severed the chain that connected them to their bodies and Urahara shoved him down a hole.

"Damn... Shattered Shaft Training... Feel sorry for them."

"Why?"

"This training method produces either Arrancars or Vizards."

Rukia just gasped and gulped in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL URAHARA?"

"You have 72 hours to find your Zanpakuto or you'll turn into a Hollow & then we'll have to kill you. Now then go into your inner world and find your Zanpakuto."

"*sigh* Fine..."

Then Naruto began to meditate as he was taught to do when going into Sage Mode.

Naruto Inner World

_He was in a clearing in a forest. There before him stood a very beautiful and very naked woman. Let's not forget that she also had 15 tails and a pair of ears on top of her head._

_"Ah... It seems that you have come at last... Quickly though! You barely have any time to do this! Your Inner World is already falling apart! Inside one of these 15 twisters is your Zanpakuto! Here's a hint… look for the color red."_

"_But wait! Who are you?"_

"_I am the manifestation of your Zanpakuto! Now hurry!"_

"_Fine!"_

_Naruto scanned the twisters and wasn't finding anything that discerned one from the other._

'_***sigh***__ Think Naruto… __***groans***__ This isn't exactly my strong point… Hmmm? What the? A red ribbon? A __**red**__ ribbon!'_

_Then Naruto followed the ribbon to the ninth twister._

"_It just __**has**__ to be the __**ninth**__ twister"_

_Naruto then jumped into the twister and followed the current up to a chest in the air. When he opened the chest, there was the handle to a sword. He grabbed it and tugged._

_**Outside**_

There was a surge of energy and Naruto jumped up and out of the hole with a bone like mask on. It looked fox like.

Naruto removed the mask and crushed it with his hand saying that it irritated him and withdrew a boken.

Tessai then rushed forward and cut Hinata's chain of fate and Urahara shoved her down the hole.

Hinata immediately began to meditate as she fell.

_**With Hinata in her Inner World**_

_Hinata awoke to being in a massive river. In the center was a shrine inside of a whirlpool with a chest inside. Sharks, mines, currents, more whirlpools, and stone soldiers guarded the shrine. Next to her was a man that looked like a cross between the 4__th__ Hokage and Kakashi Hatake._

"_As you can see… This is the place in which I reside in."_

"_I see… HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET THERE?"_

"_Calm down… This place is already unstable from your hollowification. You can do this. Go."_

_Hinata nodded her head and swam there. The sharks attacked her, but she deftly dodged them._

"_Not bad… But you can do better, keep going… It's not going to get any easier."_

"_I know."_

_Hinata just continued forward towards the shrine. As she swam towards the mines, they moved closer to her. She knew that if she didn't swim any faster, then the mines were going to detonate upon her. She passed them when they collided with each other thus exploding behind her and sending her forward towards a current. She dodged it barely and continued towards the shrine. She swam stealthily into the shrine, making sure not to disturb the stone soldiers and entered the shrine and opened the chest and grabbed the handle of her Zanpakuto and tugged._

_(A/N: Anyone guess the Zanpakuto's names yet?)_

_**Outside**_

Hinata excreted a large amount of energy as she jumped out of the hole. Her mask looked demonic in nature.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part 3**_

"They're the same situation as Ichigo!" Tessai stated in amazement.

"Interesting." Ichigo stated with wonder.

"What?" Rukia asked confused.

"Look at their masks… Naruto's a fox but it appears that something is missing. Hinata's looks demonic, but also appears as if something is missing." Ichigo pointed out.

"I see… so what now?" Rukia asked.

"Urahara is going to teach them to achieve Shikai." Ichigo stated as if it was obvious.

"But it takes _years_ to achieve Shikai!" Rukia protested.

"It doesn't matter. Urahara can do it." Ichigo stated with confidence in his voice.

"Alright…. Naruto… you must cut my hat that on top of my head. I will be trying to kill you so try to do the same. BEGIN!" Urahara yelled before appearing before Naruto and swinging down to cut Naruto in half.

Naruto by pure instinct alone dodged to the left and then he rushed forward, swinging downward with is that… a _wooden_ sword?

"He's _not_ going to be able to _cut_ it with a _wooden _sword!" Rukia yelled in exasperation.

"I wouldn't sell him short _just_ yet… Do you feel his reishi? It's at least 3rd Seat in level! It's uncontrolled yet refined somehow. I _think_ that he _might_ have a chance at it." Ichigo stated confidently.

_**With Naruto**_

_(Naruto's thoughts are represented by ' and his Zanpakuto is represented by .:)_

'_Dam it! Why the __**hell**__ do I have a __**wooden**__ sword? It makes absolutely __**no**__ sense what so ever!_**'**Naruto thought in annoyance.

**.:**_Trust me on this Naruto. I am the strongest Wind Type Zanpakuto in the world! Just say my chant and call my name.: _the woman stated with eagerness.

'_I don't even know what those are!_**'** Naruto thought to her whilst dodging Urahara's strikes as if they were second nature to him.

**.:**_They're quite easy to remember. Repeat after me-_**:.** the woman told him with an unhealthy amount of bloodlust in her voice.

"**Unleash your fury! Ookami no Ken!"** Naruto shouted as he was engulfed in pitch black reishi.

"Damn… and I thought that your Bankai was dark." Rukia stated firmly.

"I know what you're saying. _That_ is dark." Ichigo stated in agreement.

(A/N: This is set after Ichigo regains his Soul Reaper Powers after he defeated Sousuke Aizen.)

When the reishi dissolved, Naruto stood there with an iridescent blood red blade with a gold wolf's head as the cross guard, a metallic blue handle, and a vermillion diamond( basically it is a red diamond… they do exist.) on the hilt's bottom.

"Whoa…. But it won't help you. **Awaken, Benihime****.** Now then… Let's get serious… **Scream. Benihime!**" Urahara yelled swinging his Zanpakuto sideways and sent a massive crescent wave of red reishi at Naruto.

**.: **_Quickly! Send your reishi into me! I'll handle everything after that! When I say now, yell '__**Kamikaze**__' out then swing me down! During that time dodge for your life, for your life does depend upon it._**:. **Ookami no Ken stated firmly yet with an eagerness that spoke volumes about her personality.

'_Right!_**'** Naruto agreed readily for he somehow trusted her already.

Naruto dodged to the left of the attack having it barely miss him and then he surged his sword, whom he now knew to be Ookami no Ken, with his reishi and soon an F-5 tornado appeared along the blade.

"You won't escape like that! **Scream, Benihime!**" Urahara yelled using the attack again.

Feeling the potenticity of his reishi compressing and concentrating to its maximum amount, he swung down with Ookami no Ken yelling," **Kamikaze!**"

There was absolutely no competition between the two attacks as the **Kamikaze** hit the **Scream** and shattered it and hit Urahara's hat, but he dodged just in the nick of time, resulting in his hat being shredded into billions of pieces.

"Unbelievable! The raw power behind that attack was equal to the raw power behind my **Mugetsu** and Byakuya's **Senbonsakura Kageyoshi**!" Ichigo yelled in awe at the sheer power shown by Ookami no Ken.

"That's not all… didn't you see it? His reishi controlled the very wind itself and made it into multiple wind blades that can't be blocked and then he further increased the potenticity by spinning it around the blade like a F-5 tornado to give it an unbelievable amount of speed and then when he swung down he unleashed the deadly attack for a mid to long range lethal attack and then there is the fact that his Zanpakuto also uses the very wind itself to make it sharper than anything else is what makes that Zanpakuto such a deadly one." Rukia stated in an informative way.

"So… a melee, energy wave sending, and multiple blades of wind upon said energy wave type? _Incredible._" Ichigo stated in awe.

"***groans in pain*** Ara… That's quite the attack you got there Naruto. You've passed." Urahara stated.

(A/N: For those of you who try to ask why I made a Zanpakuto like that, it is the Zanpakuto for my D and D character. The only reason why Urahara dodged it is because Naruto is inexperienced in it.)  
>"*<strong>pants from exhaustion<strong>* Great! That's great. Cause now… It's Hinata's… turn." Naruto passed out as soon as he completed the sentence.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed in fear for her love's health.

"Relax! I did the _exact_ same thing when I was learning my **Getsuga Tensho**. I've built up a tolerance to the exhaustion from it so don't worry! Your boyfriend is fine." Ichigo stated with confidence.

Hinata instantly blushed at that and said," Ano… We aren't like that.. I don't even know if he feels that way about me."

"What? It's _obvious_ that you're in love with him! Does he even know?" Rukia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… He knows how I feel. I told him, but… He hasn't answered me yet." Hinata said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

" Why?" Rukia asked concerned for her friend.

"Well… He was an orphan, but no one cared about him. His grades were sabotaged, he was beaten, and he's had murder attempts upon his life! He was never treated right in hospitals which is why he's afraid of them! I think that the reason I haven't received an answer yet is because he doesn't know what love is. He's had a childish crush yes, but real heartfelt love… no." Hinata stated firmly, but with tears running down her cheeks.

"Whoa." Was all Ichigo could say having heard that story and Rukia wasn't in much better condition as they both had a sorrowful look in their eyes while looking at Naruto.

"How long have you been in love with him? Rukia asked.

"Since he saved me from some bullies." Hinata answered in a roundabout way not wanting to give out specific details to her love life or lack thereof for now.

"How-" Rukia began again.

"About 12years." Hinata answered while Naruto began to stir slightly.

"***clears throat*** Ms. Hinata… It's your turn now." Urahara stated slightly scared as he put another hat upon his head.

Hinata simply nodded her head and took out her sword which looked like a regular katana with nothing special about it.

**.:**_Hinata, I know this man's Zanpakuto. Release me into Shikai now! Repeat after me!_**:.** her Zanpakuto told her.

'_Alright! Tell me now and I'll do it later.'_

**.:**_That's unacceptable! Say: Defend and Drown, Kakashi!_**.: **the Zanpakuto told her firmly._ (Kakashi means ocean or river one of the two but I don't care because it gets the point across for me.)_

'_Not right now!'_

"**Awaken, Benihime.**" Urahara said as his gaze turned icy cold and emotionless.

**.:**_DO IT!_**:.** Kakashi yelled to her.

'_Al__right! Fine!'_

"**Defend and Drown, Kakashi**!" Hinata called out as she was engulfed by blue spirit energy.

As the vermillion blast of death hit the reishi engulfed Hinata, it shattered and the reishi died out, her Zanpakuto had changed. It's blade was pure white while it's cross guard also was a gold wolf 's head, its handle was iridescent red and it had an azure diamond (a blue diamond) on the hilt's bottom. She was also surrounded by water.

"_Interesting._ Let's see it in action." Urahara stated with a grin.

**.:**_Quickly! The water is basically an extension of myself! It can be used as either a supreme defense or a great offence!_**:.** Kakashi told her.

'_Right.'_ Hinata stated firmly.

Urahara was fast upon her and she smirked as she twitched her finger and the water shot forward and collided with Urahara. She then dashed forward and swung upward, cutting the hat in half, before the water hit the hat, burrowing holes in the middle of the 2 halves.

"Well… That… was… unexpected. Yuroichi… set the _doll_ up." Urahara stated firmly.

"***sigh*** These two are literally blowing through the training." Yuroichi stated firmly as she set the _doll_ up for them to use.

"WAIT! Do you mean the… _Bankai dolls_?" Ichigo asked firmly.

"The very same Kurosaki." Urahara said with a happy grin on his face.

"***groans in annoyance*** _They're powerful enough!_ Naruto's Spirit Energy is at a Captain's level and Hinata's at a Lieutenant's level! If they _do_ achieve _Bankai_ then their power levels will sky rocket!" Rukia yelled.

"Exactly! They leave Kurosaki relatively alone because of him defeating Captain Kuchiki." Urahara stated firmly, but with a grin upon his face.

"Let's leave our powers as they are for now." Hinata said while Naruto simply nodded his head in agreement.

"***sigh*** Very well." Urahara said sounding a wee bit disappointed.

"How long has it been?" Naruto asked.

"4 days. I've _slightly _modified both of your bodies and this here underground Training Room to hide and conceal reishi." Urahara stated with a perverted grin upon his face.

Naruto simply growled at the face Urahara had on his face and said," Alright…. It's Monday so _we've_ got school… let's go."

"Right." Hinata said with love in her eyes.

They got back into their bodies and they left for Karakura High School. Hinata and Naruto enrolled and went to their class in room 2-4-7. The principle told them to wait there and then he went in. Soon he left.

_**Inside the classroom**_

"Alright class… Today we have 2 new students. I shall introduce them… Mr. Namikaze please enter." Ms. Oshi called to him.

Naruto walked in and Ms. Oshi asked for him to tell them a little bit about himself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze… And… I… love… ramen." Naruto said with a serious face.

The entire class face vaulted anime style with that bit of information.

'_He loves RAMEN of all things? It'__s obvious that Hinata is in love with him!'_ Rukia thought to herself.

"Alright…. The next is a female by the name of Hinata Hyuuga. Ms. Hyuuga please come in and tell us a little about yourself." Ms. Oshi called out.

Hinata walked in and Chizuru had hearts in her eyes with drool coming out of her mouth.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga… I like… Cinnamon Buns." Hinata stated with a serious tone in her voice.

Everyone face vaulted anime style once more while Ichigo and Rukia were thinking,_' Did they discuss this in the ha__ll?'_

In truth? Yes.

Uryu scanned them for any Spirit Energy, but when they didn't show any he smirked in satisfaction.

"Whoa! Is that Naruto guy **hot**!" one girl said to another.

Hinata literally _growled _at most of the girls for such a comment about _her_ man.

"Man is that Hinata babe have **huge**__ti-" he never got to finish his sentence as Naruto slammed his fist into his face.

The teacher saw this and was opening her mouth to say something.

**Will Naruto get detention on his first day of school for punching a pervert? What will happen to Hinata as a result? Will Ichigo and Rukia ever get together? Will Uryu stop cross dressing? No I'm fucking with you, my faithful readers for the story must continue.**

"Alright Mr. Namikaze… Answer this math problem and I won't give you detention." Ms. Oshi stated firmly.

Naruto glanced at the normally _extremely difficult_ problem before saying," Is this a joke? The answer is 124 ½."

"***goes wide eyed*** That's correct." Ms. Oshi stated in awe.

Then the lunch bell rang.

Naruto and Hinata got up and left for the roof after the rest of the class because as punishment, Naruto had to clean the chalk board.

When they got there, Ichigo and his friends were there and Uryu was cut off by their entrance.

"Ah! NARUTO! HINATA! Come sit down with us!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo! Are you nuts? Uryu was talking about the _secret_." A petite woman with long dark hair said.

"They know." Ichigo stated.

"How?" a giant Mexican asked.

"They're Soul Reapers." Rukia stated firmly.

"How? When they entered, I scanned them for reishi and they didn't and still don't have any." Uryu said.

"Urahara." Hinata stated with an off handed tone as if it explained everything.

"***groans*** That explains it." Uryu stated firmly.

"Alright… I think it best for you guys to say what your powers are." Ichigo stated.

"I am Uryu Ishida… I am a Quincy." Uryu stated firmly as he formed his bow.

"I am Sado 'Chad' Yatsutora… I am a Full Bringer and it enhances my immense strength." The Mexican stated.

"I'm-" the orange haired busty teenager stated.

"Orihime Inoue. Ichigo told me that my body is like yours. He only said it to help me from… Chizuru, I believe her name was." Hinata stated.

"So Hinata… How did you hurt that Hollow on Friday?" Rukia asked.

"Oh… well… ***sighs*** I'm not blind…My **Eight Trigrams 64 Palms Technique** cuts off the Chakra Points in the body. I can see these Chakra Points with my **Byakugan**." Hinata stated in an off handed manner once more.

"I see… That's interesting." Rukia stated in thought.

"**Byakugan**? **Eight Trigrams 64 Palms Technique**?Yeah right and there are two Narutos." Keigo stated as a joke.

At this Naruto chuckled whilst Hinata's eyes grew distant and a blush grew upon her face.

"What's so funny?" Mizuirio asked.

"This… **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled.

Then there was a poof of smoke and there was 2 Narutos.

"AH! THERE ARE TWO OF YOU!" Keigo yelled as tears ran down his cheeks.

At this Ichigo punched Keigo in the head and says," Pipe down."

Chad then asked," How are you able to do that?"

"Simple… We're ninjas." Naruto said in a serious tone that seemed to not to have registered.

"No… really." Uryu said.

"***sigh as he charges chakra into his hand and swirls it in multiple directions at once while keeping it in the shape of a sphere*** **Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled as he hit Keigo with it and sent him flying out of the school grounds.

"***sigh*** **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Everyone watched as they used the 2 A-Rank Jutsus and were in awe at the power of them but were mesmerized by the dragon of water used by Hinata.

"Ummm… Coincidence?" Tatsuki asked in a minor form of hope.

"Nope! How about this! **Transform!**" Naruto yelled as he was covered in smoke and when it cleared, there stood Ms. Oshi.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"AH‼! Ms. Oshi! Please don't do that!" Orihime said.

"It's me Naruto." she said.

"How do we know it's you and not the real Ms. Oshi?" Tatsuki asked.

"***chuckles*** Because…. _I_ have blackmail. Ichigo Kurosaki has a living stuffed animal in his room named Kon whom is a pervert and was given to him by one Rukia Kuchiki and has on several occasions tried to grope Orihime Inoue and rape her senseless." Naruto stated making Orihime blush at that news.

"Next we have Rukia Kuchiki. She's not an orphan, she's dead already much like her brother-in-law: Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia loves the color orange and Chappy. She loves the color orange when it comes to hair." Rukia blushes at this and glances at Ichigo.

"Uryu Ishida… he is a pervert in his own rights, being a pervert upon both Nemu Kurotsuchi and Orihime Inoue. His dick is about 4 inches long when hard. That's sad dude. (Sorry couldn't help that one. But in the post time skip series, he looks too much like a girl. But I do know that he isn't so I have to have some way to get a crack at him. So I am going after his _size_.)" Uryu blushes so red that he put a fire truck to shame and Naruto still continued," Chad…. Ah here it is… Chad has a _huge _crush on… _both_ Tatsuki and… come on Chad! Lieutenant Kusajishi? Really?" Chad had the decency to blush at that statement.

"Anyway, Keigo has been spying in the girls changing rooms. And also will never find a girlfriend and will most likely have to swing the opposite way to lose his virginity." Keigo, who just got back, looked scared as hell right now.

" Mizuirio is a… _player_? Anyway, he has _multiple_ girlfriends. In other words… he is a _man-slut."_ Mizuirio just shrugged his shoulders because he actually couldn't care less.

" Tatsuki Aresawa… has the _hugest _and most shocking _crushes_ of them all! She has a crush on _Chizuru, Orihime, _and_ Chad_! Wow! A crush on the school's most open _lesbian_." Naruto stated making Tatsuki blush bright red.

Everyone laughed at that one until Tatsuki yelled," At least _I_ don't spy in the girls changing rooms."

Killing Intent arose and settled upon Keigo. Then Keigo suffered a beating from the guys and the girls except Mizuirio and Chad.

Naruto released the Transformation as the End of Lunch bell rang.

_**In the courtyard**_

"Alright class… The boys will play soccer while the females will run track." The coach stated firmly.

Keigo and a boy named Asumi Mashido were the Team Captains. Keigo refused to have Naruto on his team opting to have Chad instead. When the coach told them to begin, Asumi's team was already in the lead by 1 goal.

"What the… Hey, where's Mr. Namikaze?" the coach asked.

"OVER HERE COACH!" Naruto shouted to him.

"Huh? WHAT THE? HOW DID YOU GET OVER THERE SO QUICKLY!?" the coach yelled at him.

Naruto appeared next to him and said," Umm… I ran?"

The coach fell over in shock.

"Amazing…. Anyway… Try to give the other team a chance will you?" the coach asked.

"***sigh*** Fine." Naruto said as he toned down his speed to half of what it usually is.

The ending score… 488-1. Keigo only got that 1 point because Naruto was forced to sit it out.

Then the end of school bell rang and the coach asked for Naruto to stay behind for a moment.

"Now then…. I'd like for you to try out for the Track Team." The coach stated.

"I… refuse… Oh! I gotta go! I gotta walk Hinata-chan home! BYE COACH!" Naruto stated as he ran off.

_**With Keigo and Mizuirio**_

"So… Mr. Asano… Why did you pick Chad instead of Naruto?" Mizuirio asked Keigo.

"Because, he's smart! It's unnatural for him to be smart, good looking, good at sports, and good at getting girls!" Keigo said with tears streaming down from his eyes.

"_That's_ your reason? Mr. Asano… you're… an idiot." Mizuirio stated firmly.

"Why are you so mean to me Mizuirio?" Keigo asked.

"Oh I'm sorry for I was being modest. You're an idiotic ass who has absolutely no talent what so ever! You're what people would call… Cannon-fodder. The only reason that you're even alive is for your personality, which Kami finds funny. That's what you are Mr. Asano." Mizuirio stated.

At this Keigo whined to the heavens about Mizuirio being mean to him only for Naruto to slam another **Rasengan **into him for being annoying, sending him flying 1st class back to his house.

_**With Naruto and Hinata a few moments later**_

"***sigh*** This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. We're ninja, so our physical capability is much higher than the others. We're faster, stronger, and smarter than anyone our age.. We're beginning to stick out like a sore thumb… We need to blend in." Naruto informed Hinata.

"I know… I did over 500 laps around the track field while the other girls were having trouble getting to 20 with the exception of Tatsuki whom had trouble getting to 100." Hinata stated.

"Heh… Well… Not much we can do intelligence wise except dumb it down a bit, but speed and strength can be done with weights, but the weights in this world are too conspicuous." Naruto stated firmly.

"What about Fuuinjutsu?" Hinata asked.

"What?" Naruto inquired.

"The art of seals… They're highly inconspicuous and are highly effective." Hinata answered.

"I don't know anything about that… How about you?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Hinata stated.

"_I can help." _a mysterious a beautiful voice said in their heads.

"Kami?" Naruto asked not sure if it was.

"_Indeed. Remember? I told you that I will give you two some scrolls from your world."_ the god told them.

"Yeah?" Hinata stated wondering where the god was going with this as they entered the apartment that they shared.

"_Well then behold! The scrolls for every Wind Style, Water Style, Earth Style, Lightning Style, and Fire Style Jutsus in the world! Also the scroll for every Fuuinjutsu ever created!" _the god told them as 5 scrolls appeared upon the dining room table.

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted as his eyes grew shiny from the thought of learning new jutsus.

"_Use them well… Your third gift is… In the world that come from not only will I have Hitomi Hyuuga, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, and Jiraiya of the Sannin revived, but also; knowledge of what goes on there whilst you sleep."_ the god told them much to their awe at the sheer gift that they were receiving.

"Thank you Kami-sama." Hinata said humbly.

"_No problem young ones."_ the god told them in a cheery voice.

"Alright! Let's put some seals on and learn some Jutsus!" Naruto said.

And then they began to look through the scroll of sealing and there they found a seal called a **Gravity Seal**.

"**Gravity Seal**, this seal puts the equivalent of the planets gravitational pull on them multiplied by a certain number. Hmm? **Gravity Seal Mach 2**? Much like the original **Gravity Seal** except this seal has the gravitational pull of a star on them multiplied by a certain number. Hmmm? **Omni Gravity Seal**? Much like the other two except this one has the gravitational pull of multiple Black Holes equaling up to the size of a galaxy as a sum and have said gravitational pull set upon them multiplied by a certain number. WHOA! That one sounds brutal! How about we go with the original **Gravity Seal**?" Naruto asked.

_(A/N: __**Gravity Seals**__ are another person's idea, but I created __**Gravity Seal Mach 2**__ and __**Omni Gravity Seal**__ please ask me before use of them.)_

"Agreed." Hinata agreed because she was sweating from exhaustion just from the idea of the **Omni Gravity Seal**.

"Okay… that's help our speed and strength, but not our chakra reserves… I about you but my chakra control needs a bit of work so… Ah! **Inhibitor Seal**! These act like a second or in my case 3rd chakra source. They store massive amounts of chakra for you to make your chakra reserves weaker and so you can train in one of 2 areas 1 chakra control or 2 chakra reserves. Then when it senses that you are out of chakra it replenishes it for you! You can even use the stored chakra ahead of time to use Jutsus if you don't want to weaken yourself." Naruto read off.

"Sounds good." Hinata agreed with the choice.

"Alright… It says here that the best way for them to be applied is to be… ***gulps in fear whilst getting a hard on*** _naked_." Naruto told her.

Hinata simply turned bright red at that and nodded her head before fainting.

Naruto sighed for he was content just watching her sleep like that for she was an angel like that, but he knew he needed to get this done and waved smelling salts under her nose making her wake up.

Hinata then blushed as she stripped to her undergarments and Naruto, blushing and getting raging boner, hurriedly applied the 2 seals on her and used a **Shadow Clone** to do the same on him.

"Alright then… **Gravity Seal Fuuin**. **Inhibitor Seal Fuuin**." Naruto said as the seals glowed bright blue and then the glow faded.

"Ummm… Naruto-kun… I don't feel any different." Hinata stated confused for a moment.

"well you have to apply chakra to the seals and say how much you want gravity to be upon your person and how much chakra you want to be stored." Naruto explained.

"Oh! Ummm… Do you remember when I fought Pein for you whilst you were pinned down?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said whilst grinning for he knew where she was going with this.

"Well… umm… What's your answer." Hinata inquired.

"Heh… _This_." Naruto answered and then he leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips making Hinata's eyes go wide with surprise before closing with bliss.

After a few minutes they parted and Naruto said," Alright then… ***surges chakra in to the seals*** _4 Times Gravity &_ _about ½ of my chakra should do._" Naruto said as he fell on his face from the increased gravity upon him.

"My turn… ***surges chakra into the seals*** _3 Times Gravity & about ½ of my chakra should do as well." _Hinata said as she fell on her face as well from the increased gravity upon her.

"***growls in exertion*** Alright! Let's… get used to this." Naruto stated as he struggled to stand up.

"***struggles to stand*** Okay." Hinata stated as they left to walk around for a bit to get used to the increased gravity.

While they were gone, another scroll appeared with a note. It was the Forbidden Scroll from Konohagakure no Sato. By the time they got back they could walk and run at the civilian level as long as the average civilian. "***sighs in contentment*** There! Now we can blend in better!"

"Yeah… Goodnight Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she headed off to her room.

"Yeah… see you tomorrow Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he read the scrolls so that he could use the jutsus inside of them before heading to bed.

And with that they fell asleep.

_**And done! There's the new Chapter for Kyuubi no Vixen!  
>Hope you enjoy!<strong>_

_**Be patient please for the new chapter.**_

_Kasha Agariba Hiniku_


End file.
